Friends, Family, and Lovers
by Emma Winchester
Summary: Carly confronts Emily and it leads to the repaired friendship of Jason and Sonny and a happy ending for Sonny and Emily. Not for Carly and Sam fans.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is the first General Hospital fic that I have ever posted and its the first one that I have written since I was 14. I got bored on a plane ride and this was the end result. It's what I WISH would happen with the whole Sonny/Emily/Jason storyline. I think Jason is being abit of an ass seeing as he DID marry Sonny's little sister. Jason and Sonny are my favorite characters. Least favorite are Carly and Sam. I am sooo into S&Em right now...okay if I had said that out load it would sound REALLY bad. lol

Also in this story Sam is with Jax not Jason and Courtney is alive and still married to Jason.

Disclaimer: If I owned General Hospital the show would be cancelled because everyone would be happy and in love. lol So yeah I don't own it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where do you get off doing this to Sonny and Jason?" Carly demanded standing a little to close to Emily for comfort.

"I'm not doing anything to them!" Emily replied backing up a little.

"Not doing anything to them!" Carly yelled "Your tearing there friendship apart all over some demented fairy tale that lives in your head!"

"I lo..." Emily started to say but Carly interrupted.

"don't even say it! You don't know what love is little girl!" Carly shoved her. "Love is what Sonny and I have. All he's feeling for you is lust. Just like he had with Alexis and Sam and Reese...oh wait you killed Reese before Sonny had a chance to love her!" Carly brought her hand up as if to slap Emily but someone grabbed her wrist.

"Don't even think about it Carly." Sonny growled. He had somehow gotten inside her house without either women noticing.

"I wasn't gonna do anything I was just trying to scare her." Carly huffed.

"Somehow I don't believe you." Sonny said his eyes on a crying Emily who had sunk to the floor shaking.

He turned to Carly and glared. "Let me you tell you something right now." He pointed at her " I don't love you. I haven't for a long time now. What I feel for Emily is very real. I love her and if I ever see you raise a hand to her again I don't care if your the mother of my sons I will make you regret it. In fact don't even look at her again. Stay away from her."

He went and pulled Emily into his arms "It's okay baby, come on lets get you home." He looked over at Carly again "And just so you know Emily is going to make a damn good doctor. She didn't kill anyone."

He walked with Emily out to his car and helped her into the passenger side before getting in and taking the wheel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at his house Sonny didn't notice the motorcycle sitting in the drive. He also didn't notice the blue eyed man he once called his best friend standing in a dark corner in his living room.

Sonny lead the still slightly crying Emily to the sofa.

He sat on the coffee table and lifted her chin to meet his eyes "Em, I love you, you know that don't you?"

She nodded her head.

"Baby if this is too much for you to handle I want you to tell me now. As much as it would break me heart to lose you. It breaks my heart even more to see you unhappy. What I am saying is are you sure you want to stay with me, are you sure this is what you want?"

Emily took Sonny's hand in her own "Sonny I love you. More than I ever loved Nikolas. I love your boys. I want to stay with you. And if that means losing Jason and putting up with Carly than so be it."

Sonny kissed her gently. "Just promise that if any of this ever becomes to much for you. You'll tell me."

Emily smiled "It's not going to happen...but I promise."

The man in the shadows stood watching the scene before him. It suddenly hit him how wrong he was. Sonny wasn't going to destroy Emily...he had offered to let her go. He decided to make his presence known.

"Sonny" Jason said stepping into the light.

"Jason please..." Emily began

Jason held up his hand "It's okay Em. I just need to talk to Sonny." He said softly.

Sonny stood and motioned for Jason to follow him into the hall.

Once there Jason began "You offered to let her go."

Sonny nodded

"You love her more than you loved Carly don't you?" He asked

Again Sonny nodded.

"I'm sorry" Jason hung his head.

Sonny shook his head and chuckled. "I don't remember being the happiest of people when you decided to marry my little sister either."

Jason's head shot up "Your marrying Emily?"

"If she'll have me" Sonny replied.

"Promise to take care of her?" Jason asked

"I promise." Sonny held out his hand "Friends?"

Jason took the offered hand "Friends. I guess you want your business back."

Sonny laughed "That would be nice"

"I'll take care of it tomorrow. Right now I need to get home and apologize to Courtney. Which isn't going to be easy. Between what I have done and Sam stopping by the penthouse this morning with a baby gift from her and Jax lets just say she ain't happy."

Sonny laughed again "She still doesn't like Sam?"

This time it was Jason's turn to laugh "Who does?"

Jason turned and headed for the door. "Excuse me I have to go and make sure I am not sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Bye Jase and thanks."

Jason smiled "Your welcome."

Sonny made his way back into the living room. The minute he was inside Emily shot up from her seat. "Is everything okay?"

Sonny smiled and went and wrapped his arms around her. "Baby everything is perfect." He said before his lips came down on hers.

THE END

Okay I think that sucked but I hope ya'll like it. lol If anyone likes it I will post an epilogue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned General Hospital Maurice Bernard and Steve Burton would sue my ass for sexual harassment. ;)**

**If you catch it I borrow Maurice's daughter's name.**

**Epilogue**

**2 Years Later**

**"Michael, Morgan dinners ready! Get down here please" Emily yelled up the stairs at Greystone. **

**It has been two years since that day in 2006 when her older brother had finally excepted her relationship with Sonny. That day was also the day that Sonny had put his ex wife in her place. Since that day no one had heard or seen Carly. She ran off with Jasper Jacks abandoning her two sons, who turned out to mean nothing to her. They were just a means to an end. Carly had thought she could get Sonny back because of the boys. It turns out she was wrong. Michael and Morgan now stayed with Sonny and Emily at Greystone all the time. With the exception of the many weekends they spent with Jason and Courtney at there penthouse. The boys loved playing with there almost two year old cousin Cassidy.**

**As for Sonny and Emily they have been married for a year. Emily graduated medical school. But her career was put on hold 4 months ago with the news that she and Sonny are expecting there first child together. But Emily didn't mind there was always a time for a career, family always comes first for her and Sonny. She spends most days with Michael now 11 and Morgan 7. They had been a little bewildered with her and Sonnys relationship at first but now they were just happy to be living in a stable home knowing that there family was not about to break apart at any moment. It took Michael a few months to accept Emily as his stepmom after all Carly put him through but he quickly learned that Emily was not going to abandon or use him.**

**Emily was setting the table, she had taken to making dinner every night. It was refreshing for Sonny to be with a woman who actually knew how to cook and not defrost. **

**Emily heard the front door open and close and knew that Sonny was home.**

**"Michael, Morgan your dad is home get down here!" She yelled again for the boys who were probably still playing the newest Harry Potter video game.**

**She felt arms wrap around her expanding stomach. **

**She smiled "That better be my husband or else your gonna be in trouble."**

**A deep voice whispered "I wont tell him if you don't"**

**She laughed and turned "And how are you tonight baby?" she kissed him.**

**"Better now" He said deepening the kiss.**

**"Urgh can't you wait to do that until AFTER we eat." Michael rolled his eyes coming into the dining room.**

**Sonny pretended to think for a minute "Okay but just cause you asked so nicely"**

**Emily looked around "Where's Morgan?"**

**Michael poured himself a glass of orange juice "battling Voldemort." **

**Emily sighed exasperatedly "You bought him the game, you go get him." She said looking at Sonny.**

**"I'm going" Sonny said said heading up the stairs to Morgan's room.**

**Emily smiled. If anyone would have told her 4 years ago that she would be married to Sonny and expecting a child with him she would have laughed in there face. But now as she thought about her life she could not imagine her life without him and boys.**

**THE END**

**I'm for real this time lol **

**I will update Save Me tomorrow I swear.**


End file.
